Roof structures of many buildings are capable of supporting a substantially horizontal surface, or deck, enabling the construction of roof terraces, pedestrian walkways, roof gardens, plaza decks, sun decks, balconies, patios or the like. Such roof surfaces are often formed at a slight slope relative to horizontal for drainage purposes. Typically, the roof surface itself is not constructed of a material that provides a suitable traffic bearing surface nor is it aesthetically pleasing.
Examples of deck systems utilizing roof pavers, or ballast blocks, are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,887,397; 5,377,468; 5,442,882; and 6,604,330 B2 issued to Repasky. Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,397 issued to Creske; and 5,588,264 and 6,332,292 B1 issued to Buzon.
While the rooftop ballast block deck systems disclosed in the above referenced patents may be satisfactory for their intended purposes, there is a need, especially with systems using height adjustable pedestals, for stabilizing systems. Such stabilizing systems are needed to minimize movement of the ballast block deck systems which they support.